


Break My Rusty Cage

by AppleTeeth



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleTeeth/pseuds/AppleTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knew this was a bad idea from the start. But that doesn’t mean he’s going to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therestisdetail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisdetail/gifts).



> It is inevitable that if I write fanfic about my OTP characters, they will eventually end up in a D/s relationship of some sort. So have some PWP (aside from the usual Bruce!angst).

Tony is studying him. How Bruce knows this when he has been blindfolded is simply because Tony has stopped talking. He’s kept the one-sided conversation flowing throughout the session, only stopping to take a drink or reach across and taste what he’s created with his lips and tongue.

“Getting a sample,” Tony would explain as he kisses Bruce’s cheeks, nibbles at his earlobes, licks his jawline.

Bruce waits as patiently as he can, his hands still held together as if in prayer behind his back, his feet spread wide, his mouth encased in leather and rubber, his eyes completely closed off from the world around him. He is no longer afraid and in fact feels like he is protected rather than being abused. The objects are Tony’s doing and that is why he trusts them.

He was promised they were going to start light. Tony took him to the bedroom and showed him the sort of things they could use and every time he added another element (rope, shackles, blindfold, gag) Bruce wanted more. It’s been so long since he’s had anything resembling intimacy and he’s waited so patiently for Tony to follow through on his suggestions, he can’t wait any longer.

Tony touches Bruce’s chin and lifts it up. Bruce can imagine the smirk on his face. The look of triumph. The master for the evening takes a long sip of whatever drink he’s nursing before he speaks.

“Doctor. Shall we play?”

Then Bruce feels warm, wet lips on his neck and he sighs without meaning to. They suck and massage just under his jawline, tonguing the two days of stubble and tasting the salty flesh. It disturbs the steel ring attached to the leather collar, making it chime like a dinner bell. Bruce wasn’t aware a slave collar would be included in the session, but in for a penny, in for a pound, as they say. The restriction on his throat made him falter, if only for a second when it was put on, before he felt Tony’s fingers at the back of his neck as it was tightened and he realised it’s perfect.

“So needy,” Tony murmurs as Bruce tries to thrust his hips forward, tries to pull his bound hands away from the wall so he can touch him back. As a means of stopping him, Tony grabs Bruce’s balls, cupping them before squeezing tightly. Bruce cries out, the pain definite and very real. Tony continues to tongue his neck, his hand firmly on Bruce’s bare chest to stop him from squirming. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before. You’re at the mercy of circumstance every day of your life. Why not allow circumstance to take over you completely? To let it all in and let it make you its bitch?”

Bruce moans loudly now, his jaw trying to move against the impossible muzzle, the hard rubber all he can taste when Tony is right there.

“You think you’re completely under control. You think you can harbour a monster under your skin and it won’t break you. That you don’t need anybody to harbour you.”

He squeezes again and Bruce shakes his head furiously, twisting his hips to try to get away. He’s playing dangerously close to the line. Bruce can feel his heart pounding and he screws up his eyes even tighter.

 _Careful, Tony..._ he pleads but all the wind is knocked out of him when Tony jerks his knee up and it lands squarely on his already abused balls. Bruce doubles over, feeling like his insides are scratching at him, like acid is being poured slowly into his veins.

“For you see, Bruce. I don’t just control you, I control the Hulk too.”

There it is. Bruce’s breathing comes out in pants and he shakes his head furiously, humming the safety word (or rather, tune) they agreed on. He feels his skin start to boil as he continues, humming, humming, humming...

“Stay with me,” Tony is whispering in his ear, much softer now. “I told you, I got this.”

 _You’ve got nothing_ , Bruce thinks and he blinks against harsh lighting as Tony takes off the blindfold.

“Green,” he states and Bruce didn’t need telling. He can feel it pulsing under his skin like an electric current. The deep rumbling of danger below the surface, warning of the terror that is about to occur.

_You’ve pissed him off. He’s going to wake up tied up and you’re going to be the first thing he sees._

“Bruce, _no_.”

And Bruce’s green eyes turn to Tony, who is standing in front of him, looking impossibly magnanimous, being all that he can see.

“Bruce, I told you. I want you here. Only you. I’m calling the shots and you are not to disobey me.”

He shuts his eyes. _No, it doesn’t work like that_. And the Hulk is screaming now, clawing at the sides, demanding release from his prison because something is hurting them both and he won’t stand for it.

“And when I ask for you, I mean it.” Tony puts his hand on Bruce’s chin to force his eyes open and then shoves him back against the wall. “Either you fight this or you let him out and prove just how weak you are.”

And somewhere deep in him, Bruce can feel the rumbling subsiding. _I want to stay. We both trust Tony with our lives. I want him to do this to me. Let him._

The rumbling stops. It’s just Bruce and Tony now.

Tony grins, picking up the blindfold once more. “Brown,” he says as he ties the thick material over his lover’s eyes. “Mine.”

He keeps one hand on Bruce’s shoulder as moves the other to his chest, using the most delicate touches so he brushes the hair but does not touch flesh. Bruce whines softly, feeling numb and yet as if he’s hooked up to electric currents. He tries to move again but Tony tightens up his grip, digging in the tips of his fingers into the collarbone so there will be bruising tomorrow.

“I want you to remember, after this is over, even after you decide to run away again, that I control you.”

He uses both hands now and draws circles on Bruce’s chest with his fingertips, lowering, swirling, until they reach the thick mound at the base of Bruce’s dick.

“And you allow it.”

Bruce isn’t expecting the feel of Tony’s tongue dance across his erection. He gasps and struggles for a moment against the restraints. Too much. This is too much.

“Don’t hum the safety word unless you mean it, Bruce,” Tony warns, sensing he’s worried. “I told you and you told him. It’s just you and me.”

 _Why does he think it’s that easy?_ Bruce thinks desperately, Tony now kissing his thighs, rubbing his ass, mocking Bruce because he’s tied up and can’t do a damn thing to stop it.

He breathes in deeply through his nose, trying to collect in as much oxygen as possible before releasing. He falters when Tony grabs a hold of his dick with long, insistent fingers and takes his length in his mouth. Bruce makes weak sounds behind the gag, tilting his head back so it hits the wall.

It’s easy because Tony tells him it’s easy. He can switch it off or let it lie or whatever it is he does that means the Hulk won’t bother him. He can do it because Tony wants him to do it, and that’s the most logical reason he can find. He has allowed Tony to take him over completely, much like when he lets the Hulk do the same, and that means no mindless chaos. No terror. No destruction.

“So perfect,” Tony mumbles before he slides Bruce’s dick into his mouth slowly, making Bruce pound his head against the wall and fight the gag once more. “And so eager.”

He always assumed he will never feel this sensation again. That electricity. That numbing of the fingertips and toes that eventually takes over every limb. That fuzz that descends over the eyes until it’s bright white. He has always thought it has been lost in the explosion forever.

And he realises he can’t ever feel it like before. Not by himself and certainly not with anyone else. Only with Tony and his toys and his words. He holds the idea tightly, about as close to his heart as he has ever allowed.

Bruce feels Tony’s hand rubbing his ass again as he continues to suck the entire length, moving up and down the shaft like he had to explore every last part. He whimpers, trying to let Tony know that he’s ready and god would he speed it up because he feels like he is being undone for good.

“Patience, doctor,” Tony says softly.

Then he does something marvellous which makes Bruce let go of all of his inhibitions to this mad experiment, even though it should make him feel the exact opposite. The buttplug is aided with lube but it still makes Bruce moan as it is pushed up inside him, carefully, slowly, because Tony knows he’s either new to this or it has literally been years.

“Okay?” Tony asks, breaking character for a moment because he needs to know. Bruce nods feverishly, the plug filling him and spreading him and undoing him some more. “Good. Don’t let it fall out.”

And then Bruce tries his very best to swear because the bastard object is vibrating. He huffs through his nose like he’s panting and can’t do a thing to stop Tony from taking him in his mouth again and continue to destroy him. He clenches his ass but that only makes it worse as it feels so large, too large for him to handle. It’s new and it hurts but in such a delicious way. It takes him a few moments to realise he is thrashing his head from side to side.

Tony is enjoying every second. He begins to hum a low, rhythmless tune as he bobs his head faster now, one hand digging into Bruce’s thigh as the other twists and slides across the silky flesh.

Bruce can see colours dance in front of his eyes. He won’t last long, he knows this, but he doesn’t care. Because he knows if Tony could he would leave him lingering for hours. Maybe a whole day, just to watch him dance.

“How are you doing?” Tony asks, again sounding smug as he continues to stroke Bruce’s dick, now even faster and rougher.

He can’t sound more desperate, and if had the ability to speak, he would be pleading at full volume.

“Just as I thought.” And in one movement the bastard pulls out the vibrator, lets go of his dick and stands up straight. He straightens out his suit jacket and enjoys the pained howl Bruce lets out. So close.

Bruce struggles furiously, screaming into the gag, feelings tears sting the corners of his eyes. His face turns upwards and he just pants heavily, his shoulders dropping in defeat. Tony grabs his collar and yanks him a little closer, getting his full attention.

“Hmmm. I’d really like to be able to kiss you. Will you be good if I take this nasty muzzle off?”

Bruce nods quickly and feels fingers playing with the back of his neck as the gag is released. He gulps in a few breaths before Tony grabs hold of the collar and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s demanding and rough and Bruce can barely breathe but it’s oh so right in this scenario. Nobody has ever kissed him like this in his entire life, has never dared between his anger and the accident and him always pushing everyone away. Nobody has ever demanded his mouth and his tongue and claimed them as their own.

Tony pulls away just enough to kiss Bruce’s face, the material covering his eyes, his reddening cheeks from his acceptance of defeat.

“Tony...”

“Ah ah. Master. If we’re going to play this, we’re going to play it right.”

“Master, _please_.”

Tony runs one finger up Bruce’s erection, making his whole body shiver.

“I don’t think you should give me this amount of power. I think it’s gone to my head a little.”

Bruce presses his face into Tony’s shoulder, little shudders of pent up want coursing through him like sparks. Tony puts a hand on the back of Bruce’s head, running his fingers through his hair, shushing him.

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” Bruce nods. “You haven’t allowed anyone this close since before the accident.”

“Nobody... would want--”

“Oh now you’re just being modest,” Tony grins. He palms Bruce’s hardened dick before wrapping his fingers around the base. “Scream for me, Doctor.”

And Bruce cries out as Tony shoves the vibrator back up inside him and begins pumping his dick so roughly, so ferociously, it’s mere seconds before everything fades out and Bruce comes into Tony’s hand and onto his chest, biting down on his Master’s shoulder without even realising. He sobs as Tony rubs out the very last drops, releasing him and completely undoing him, possibly for good.

His entire weight is on Tony as he breathes in gulps of air like he was drowning only seconds before. Tony is stroking his hair and kissing him softly on the temple, letting him being fully conscious in his own time.

Bruce finally lifts his head, smiling weakly and the blindfold is tugged away once more.

“Too much?” Tony asks, because that’s what he has been fearing throughout.

“Not at all,” he replies.

Tony works to untie Bruce’s hands and feet and pull out the buttplug a little gentler this time. Then he pulls his arm over his shoulders and leads him to the bed. Bruce lies down and grabs Tony’s hand to join him. He isn’t surprised when Tony straddles him, tugging at the collar once more and pulling him up for another intense kiss.

“The collars not coming off any time soon, is it?”

“Not a chance.”

He can handle that.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to talk over some of the rules they need in order to make this relationship work. He picks a very bad, or possibly very good, time to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue this as a multi-chapter fic, just because I've come up with more ideas. =)

“Well Doctor, I think it’s time we went over some rules.”  
  
Tony is met with a flurry of laughter, deep and rumbling. It’s the laughter of a man who doesn’t laugh sincerely often and it’s hard to distinguish between joy and sarcasm. Bruce likes to laugh bitterly, and it takes a lot to get him to laugh comfortably without that wall to protect him. This laugh is about as sincere as it can get given the current situation.  
  
Tony observes Bruce from the end of the bed, slowly drinking in the state he has left him in a few hours ago. He finishes off his whiskey and approaches slowly. Bruce can sense him there - looking him over, enjoying the sight.  
  
“This really isn’t the time,” Bruce finally says.  
  
“Actually, this is the perfect time, Doctor.”  
  
Bruce feels a shift on the bed as Tony sits down next to him. A single finger runs up his bare leg and he groans weakly.  
  
“You’re just lying here and I have your full, undivided attention. You don’t get to duck out or pretend to be working.”  
  
Bruce turns his head in the direction of Tony’s voice. “You tried to bring it up in front of everyone!”  
  
“Just testing your limits, Doc. And by your reaction, I guess you don’t want to take this arrangement beyond the bedroom?”  
  
Bruce’s reaction had been to grab his dinner and skulk away to his lab, where he stayed there for the entire night. It took a good few days before he let Tony even kiss him.  
  
“Please don’t do that again,” he pleads with Tony in response. He feels a kiss on his cheek and sighs.  
  
“Fair deal. Now. Limits. What do you _not_ want me doing to you?”  
  
“Uh... this?” Bruce jokes, nodding his head down towards his bound body. Tony has tied his limbs to the four corners of the bed, and now he is right by him to give him not what he wants but to have a damn conversation with him.  
  
“I’m being serious. What would make you say the safe word immediately?”  
  
Tony waits for an answer but Bruce is quiet, looking like his thinking but it’s hard to tell with the blindfold. His head is tilted back slightly, as if he would be looking towards the ceiling. Tony can’t help himself and kisses his jawline, tonguing his stubble that is close to becoming a beard. He mentioned a while ago he likes Bruce unshaven, and whilst Bruce made no comment, he has only ever trimmed his facial hair ever since.  
  
“I don’t think there is anything,” Bruce finally concludes. Tony smirks and pulls back.  
  
“Liar.”  
  
“Not so! I just can’t think of anything.”  
  
“All right then, you stay right there whilst I take a shit in your mouth and burn off your chest hair.”  
  
“Jesus Christ...”  
  
Tony knows Bruce was being truthful, but he’s not up for playing the ‘I love everything you do because you do it’ game. Not when this is so important. He slides one leg over Bruce’s hips and sits on his thighs, reaching forward grabbing a handful of hair tightly.  
  
“My imagination is vast and filthy,” Tony says in a low tone, holding a handful of curls in a tight fist. He yanks his lover a little bit closer, to let him know he is not fooling around. He is the Master for the evening and he deserves the utmost attention. “If you want me to treat you right and not make you Hulk out in sheer disgust, I suggest we go through what I can and can’t do to you.”  
  
“Okay, okay, no bodily functions,” Bruce says, panting slightly because Tony’s grip is painful. “And no fucking fire involved whatsoever.”  
  
“What about pain? How much?” And Tony yanks Bruce’s head to the side in demonstration.  
  
“Ah! A little! Not... not...”  
  
“Not enough to kill your boner?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Tony smirks, noting Bruce’s cock is half-hard. “But you seem to be okay at the moment.”  
  
Bruce nods as best he can when he’s still in Tony’s grip. In fairness, this was nothing compared to what Tony had done to him during their last experiment.“This is... fine. Just... not punching. Or too shocking.”  
  
“Right.” And finally Tony lets go of Bruce’s hair so he can rest his head against the pillows again. “What about CBT?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Cock and ball torture.”  
  
There’s that laugh again. “Sweet mercy, there’s acronyms?”  
  
“Just answer the question, smartass.”  
  
As Bruce thinks it through, Tony cups his balls and then massages them, gently at first, before he starts to squeeze and tug so Bruce’s breath hitches in his throat.  
  
“Yes...” he finally whimpers.  
  
“Good. Because I’m not planning on stopping,” Tony smirks and continues to play with his partner’s balls until his cock is fully risen. He strokes Bruce’s dick once, twice, and then lets go completely. Then he uses his finger nails to pinch the skin just below Bruce’s groin. He groans in agony and his erection is lost in seconds.  
  
Satisfied, Tony leans close to Bruce’s right ear and whispers, “I’m going to tie a rope around your dick and drag you around the entire building like a parade balloon.”  
  
Bruce whimpers softly, and his hands pull against the restraints involuntarily. Tony picks up a thin, very soft piece of rope and proceeds to tie it around first the base of Bruce’s dick, then around the scrotum and between the balls, then does the process all over again until Bruce is slamming his head against the pillow and seemingly in a lot of distress.  
  
“You’re making it very hard for me not to do more to you,” Tony informs him, watching every inch of him shiver. He grabs a handful of hair so Bruce is forced to turn his head sharply to the left. He licks a long line up Bruce’s neck and jawline. Already Bruce’s bound cock is twitching painfully, turning a deeper colour as it strains against the ropes.  
  
“What about your nipples, hmm?”  
  
“W-what about them?” he asks, and then immediately wishes he hasn’t because he can’t even imagine what other toys Tony has to play with.  
  
“I think I’ll test your sensitivity first.”  
  
And Bruce hisses, lifting his hips off of the bed because he has no other means to move. Tony is rolling his fingers and thumbs over the small nubs, twisting and pulling.  
  
“That-- that’s new,” Bruce breathes.  
  
“Really? Nobody’s ever done this? My, your life is vanilla,” and Tony tuts before biting down on one nipple, just enough to hear Bruce groan. The man beneath him squirms, almost enough to knock Tony off of him, but Tony grabs hold of Bruce’s hair again, as if grabbing a dog by the scruff of the neck. He continues to bite down and swirl his tongue around the nub, feeling Bruce trying to kick his feet instinctively like he is being electrified.  
  
“Tony... Master...” he says. Tony finally lifts his head, but quickly replaces it with his fingers pinching once more.  
  
“Not going green on me, big guy?”  
  
“Not yet,” Bruce huffs out a laugh. “What else can you do to me?”  
  
Tony is already reaching across the bed to where he has placed his ‘box of tricks’ on the nightstand. He doesn’t answer, just lets Bruce find out what he has in store for him when he can’t see the action taking place. He opens up the clamp easily and holds it with the left nipple in-between. Then he lets it snap closed.  
  
Instantly, Bruce is writhing madly, forgetting that Tony is sitting on him and just struggles against the blunt metal trapping his nipple. He howls and grits his teeth, trying to keep his breathing steady but the bastard only exasperates the situation by clamping the other nipple.  
  
Tony is off the bed and enjoying the scene. Bruce is now sweating at the temples, his teeth are clenched painfully, his whole body is spasming and he is panting like he has been on a mountain hike. It’s beautiful.  
  
“Shh, doctor,” Tony says softly by Bruce’s ear.  
  
“Get them off!” Bruce moans.  
  
“It’ll hurt more if I do. Just learn to love what your master wants to give you.”  
  
Bruce looks like he would love to punch Tony in the throat, but he does as commanded and tries to relax his body. Tony gets back onto the bed and sits on his legs once more, now running his hands up and down his lover’s chest, his fingers brushing close to the clamps to make Bruce whimper.  
  
“You know you’re just making me want to torture you even more,” Tony says, palming Bruce’s tied up dick and then twisting his wrist. Bruce yells out from the sensation, panting so hard his whole body is now bathed in sweat.  
  
“Master... please...” he tries to beg, but Tony leans over him and puts his hand over his mouth. He lifts himself up so he’s now kneeling over Bruce and pulls his boxers down just enough to reveal his erect penis.  
  
“‘You any good at sucking cock, doctor?” he asks, stroking himself lazily.  
  
Bruce’s eyebrows shoot up and he looks like he’s calculating something; possibly trying to think of the best answer.  
  
“Are you considering confessing you’ve never done it, or that you used to be the sort who would drop to his knees at any given opportunity?”  
  
It’s too priceless to see the look on Bruce’s face and Tony doesn’t even want to know the answer. He moves up the bed so his knees are now at either side of his slave’s shoulder blades. He palms his erection, moving it towards Bruce’s open mouth.  
  
“Beg me to shove my cock down your throat.”  
  
“Please... I want this... God... you... you’re doing everything I want...”  
  
Tony instantly slaps Bruce across the face. It probably hurt Tony’s hand more than Bruce’s face, but the tied up man gets the picture instantly.  
  
“Who is this about, hm? You or me?”  
  
“You!” Bruce cries out. “It’s all for you. I’ll do anything for you, you can do what you like to me, Master, please, shove your gorgeous cock down my unworthy throat--”  
  
Tony thrusts forward, silencing Bruce as he fills his mouth and feels Bruce’s throat constricting against the tip. Bruce is choking but Tony just slides it in even further, wanting to see his cock disappear inside that man’s beautiful mouth. Bruce huffs through his nose, fighting to breathe and in turn breathing in Tony’s scent and feeling all the more dizzy for it. His little pants tickle the hair at the base of Tony’s cock, and he can’t stop himself from thrusting. He grabs Bruce’s hair just behind both ears and forces his head to bob, roughly at first and then finding a strong rhythm.  
  
Bruce moans loudly now that he can finally breathe enough to do so, and the low rumble vibrates against Tony’s cock, sending him into a frenzy and unable to stop himself from shoving Bruce down deeper, only letting him up for air sporadically. Tears are now pouring from under the blindfold and down Bruce’s face and Tony reaches down to twist one of the clamped nipples. His cock is rewarded with maddening howls of pain that send him over the edge, pumping out every last drop down his slave’s throat.  
  
He collapses onto the bed beside Bruce, feeling completely undone and unable to focus on what exactly they were supposed to be doing. There is a long silence between them.  
  
“Hmmm... I suppose if I’m going to do that we should really have a safe-word,” Tony laughs. Bruce chuckles, and tries to wipe his wet face on his bound arms. Tony gets up and grabs a corner of the duvet to wipe his face clean. “Better?” Bruce nods. “The safe-word is gamma. If I have gagged you it's three short hums followed by a long one. Like Beethoven's Fifth Symphony, if that will help you remember it.”  
  
Before Bruce can comprehend what he is saying, a hand wraps around his mouth and pulls tight.  
  
“Do it.”  
  
Bruce hums, _Hm hm hm hmmm._  
  
“Excellent,” Tony grins.  On wobbly legs, he gets up to find another toy for him to test out.  
  
“Do you mind I just forced you to swallow my come?” he calls over his shoulder, as casually as asking what’s for dinner tonight.  
  
Bruce shakes his head. “I could get used to it.”  
  
“Fucking right you will,” and Tony grins as Bruce laughs. He finds the toy he’s been searching for and inspects it thoughtfully. “How do you fancy being gagged on top of everything else?”  
  
Bruce nods his head. “I... really like that,” he says quietly.  
  
“I know you do, Doc. But I had to fuck your mouth before I tested this out on you, I just couldn’t help myself.” He pulls down on Bruce’s jaw so that his mouth opens wide. Bruce has a thick rubber bag shoved in his mouth which is a struggle to get in, then his teeth and forced together with a perfectly moulded gum-shield. The gag is completed with a wide strap that wraps around his head. It's Tony’s own design - one of his many side-projects even Stark Industries doesn’t know he holds the patent to. He is particularly proud of it as he knows it will do an excellent job of silencing the wearer, no matter what is done to them.  
  
“Try to scream, doctor,” and Tony grabs hold of Bruce’s bound cock and whilst Bruce is trying to scream in agony and want, a small whimper is all that is produced. “Perfect.” And he flicks one of the nipple clamps for good measure. Bruce's whole body shudders.  
  
Tony stands up and walks over to another box of treasures on the floor. He rifles through it carefully, and Bruce is unable to see what he is searching for. He finally straightens up and let’s Bruce know what the item is. Bruce feels soft silicone brushing up his leg and he sighs deeply.  
  
“You don’t deserve my dick. Not yet. So I’m going to shove this up inside you and watch you squirm.”  
  
Bruce is forced to stretch his arms more as his body is pulled down the bed, causing his knees to bend and his ass to be more available. Tony pushes some pillows under his hips for good measure. He deliberately presses his fingers right by his tortured dick and balls, and then by his puckering hole. Bruce moans into the gag, knowing Tony is denying him this because the bastard has made him want it.  
  
Tony takes his time painting the buttplug with lubrication, watching Bruce from the corner of his eye. He then sits on the bed, running his fingers up and down Bruce’s thigh with feather-light touches. Bruce screws his eyes shut behind the blindfold in frustration and seconds later he feels the tip of the buttplug demanding entry through his tight hole. He jumps in fright and Tony grabs hold his his thigh as he buries the object deep into him. Bruce shakes his head and clenches up.  
  
“It’ll only hurt more if you do that, slave,” Tony warns. He kisses Bruce on the cheek. “Relax.”  
  
It’s so much easier to say than do and all Bruce can feel is his insides stretching, doing their very best to accommodate what feels like a monster of an object. His hole is starting to burn and he’s terrified it may tear.  
  
With a final wet pop, the object has now slid inside down to the base. Tony then flicks on the vibrator built into the buttplug. This is another of his designs - not only has he perfectly moulded the object to feel both impossibly big but ensure it is perfectly safe, but the vibration settings he designed are purposely built to drive the user insane with pleasure in short, powerful bursts. Bruce’s entire body begins to the fight the restraints and whilst he can’t scream, he is making the most beautiful moans from the back of his throat.  
  
Tony drinks in the image in front of him as Bruce tries to get off any of the various items. The nipple clamps swing as he twists his bound wrists to try to find a way to remove the ropes. He is biting down on the gag and trying to shake off the blindfold at the same time, and his cock is bobbing against his stomach, now tinged with blue as it enlarges within the tight ropes.  
  
“Oh, if only you could beg me to come,” Tony teases. Bruce groans, lifting his hips from off the bed as another wave of deep vibrations course through him. “I guess I’ll just have to take from your silence you’d like me to torture you all evening.”  
  
Bruce shakes his head, desperate for release when the ropes around his cock and balls are preventing him. He gasps as Tony touches the end of his cock with one finger, smearing the pre-come and making his dick feel electric.  
  
“I should leave you here for days. Make you go insane with lust.” Tony turns up the vibrations on the plug another notch. Bruce sounds like he’s crying.  “Just see how long it will take for you to break.”  
  
He captures Bruce’s squirming legs and sits down on them firmly. Watching Bruce’s chest heave, his head shaking wildly, his cock bobbing against his stomach, every muscle straining, every pore sweating. It’s enough to get Tony hard again.  
  
“Hold still,” he says, his voice a little husky and unties Bruce’s cock and balls with one little tug of the end of the rope. Bruce groans thankfully but the vibrations are still running through him without letting up. He’s so far gone he’s not sure if he can possibly handle an orgasm. There’s no threat of the Other Guy but the need for release may make his heart explode.  
  
Tony is stroking himself furiously, fully taking in what he has created which lies before him. He wants to shove his cock into Bruce’s now open hole but he doesn’t think he will have the stamina for more than a few thrusts. Instead, he switches hands to quickly turn up the plug to the highest setting, then yanks off both nipple clamps in quick succession.  
  
All Bruce can see is white as he screams out his orgasm, every part of his body feeling both numb and on fire all at once. He can’t take in enough oxygen and jerks against the ropes. Tony shoots across Bruce’s stomach just as Bruce sinks back into the bed, weeping softly and feeling completely undone. Tony lies down on top of him, switching off the vibrator before draping his arms over his lover’s shaking shoulders.  
  
Bruce still feels light headed when the blindfold is removed. He blinks slowly and feels like his body is somewhere far away from his brain. His wrists and ankles are untied but he does nothing to move them. The gag is taken out and all he does is lick his lips carefully. Words of gratitude can follow later.  
  
Tony rolls Bruce onto his side so he can hug him properly, kissing him and enjoying just how long it takes for Bruce to wake up fully. He wraps his legs around his waist and brings their groins together, rubbing gently to let Bruce know they can carry on if they like.  
  
“I want you to wear that all night,” Tony says softly, reaching down and touching the bottom of the plug, pushing on it just enough for Bruce to groan. “Can you do that?”  
  
Bruce nods excitedly. “I’d love that.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
They share a lazy kiss, lying down on the sweat-soaked sheets and exploring every part of each other’s bodies. It’s only the second session in their weird little experiment but already it feels like it’s one of a hundred evenings together, experimenting on their kinks and just what they can do to make the other perfectly happy.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce find a problem with their current arrangement, and for the first time in a long time, allows himself to get angry for the sake of being angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smattering of drama in an attempt to give this PWP a bit of plot. My apologies.

“Jarvis, can you look over the results again?”  
  
“To what point, sir?”  
  
Bruce looks up to where the voice comes from. It’s a force of habit, seeing as he can’t see the AI he’s been conversing with for days now. When he’s spent so long in the laboratory with Jarvis as his only company, he can appreciate why Tony built him.  
  
“Just... look it over again. Tell me I’m wrong.”  
  
“Very well, sir.”  
  
There is a long pause - longer than Jarvis could possibly need to find what Bruce found out mere minutes ago. Bruce is almost certain Jarvis is trying to be nice to him.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir. It’s the same results as before.”  
  
Bruce heaves a sigh and grips the table in front of him. He hasn’t felt disappointment like this in a long time; it feels a punch to the gut that has rendered him completely numb.  
  
“Sir? Shall I summon Mr Stark for you?”  
  
“Why?” he mumbles, feeling his vision fading in and out. _Breathe, Banner, just breathe._  
  
“I thought you would like the discuss the matter with him.”  
  
Bruce screws his eyes closed. The last thing in the world he wants is for Tony to know what he’s discovered. How on earth will he begin to tell him? To let him down and say no to everything they’ve started?  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Shut up,” Bruce says coldly.  
  
“Sir, I advise you to--”  
  
“I said _shut up_.”  
  
He picks up one of the clear glass tablets (probably costs more than the total amount of money Bruce has had in his entire life) and throws it as far away from him as possible. he watched it shatter against the far wall, shards spreading across the clean, neat laboratory. Then he grabs the chair he has just been sitting on and throws that too, watching it smash against a line of beakers and then finally land in the corner with a clatter that echoes around the room. He looks for something else that will make as much noise as the chair, ignoring Jarvis' clipped tone trying to tell him to stop. All the anger, all the hatred, all the loathing for himself and his misfortune and finally, he is letting himself go, for once in his damn life, not terrified of the consequences but welcoming them.  
  
He will never admit it, but it feels amazing to finally show real anger.  
  
  
  
There are varying degrees of how the wild the Hulk can be when he is set loose. Most of the time, he’s out because he’s ready to fight - ready to listen to commands and smash where the good fight is. Sometimes, not often, Bruce will be in danger or hurt and his other side will be on the offence before he knows what the situation is. It is hard to control at first, but Tony has a way with words when it comes to the green goliath and Hulk is soon either calmed down into turning back or joins in with the fight.  
  
Then there is this time. This time there is no danger, no enemies to smash, no fellow Avengers to help. It is all down to Bruce being angry - so angry, he can not stop himself from changing. Not hurt or scared or facing death head on, but pure hatred coursing through the man’s body that means he either can’t stop himself or doesn’t care if he changes.  
  
Tony is alerted of a sudden rise in blood pressure and heart rate before Jarvis has a chance to alert him to the situation. He doesn’t monitor Bruce as standard but the man insisted that if he is going to live in one of the world’s most advanced buildings in one of America’s busiest cities, there should be some precautions set in place.  
  
“Sir, I wouldn’t go in there--” Jarvis tries to say but Tony ignores him and opens the door to the laboratory. The first thing he spots is a 10-grand microscope being thrown across the room. To his surprise though, Bruce hasn’t changed yet. His skin is tinged with green and his shirt is starting to rip, but the damage is definitely the work of Bruce and not the Other Guy.  
  
It takes a few seconds for Bruce to notice the other man now in the room, and his demeanour changes immediately. He puts his hands on the nearest table and begins to shake, trying to now stop what he has started.  
  
“Get out of here!” Bruce yells, his voice more Hulk than human. He falls to the floor and screams in agony and, unable to help when he is so far gone, Tony closes the door behind him.  
  
“Jarvis, start Hulk-proofing his entire floor. Whatever we’ve got, and put the shields on full capacity.”  
  
“Certainly, sir, please stand still for a moment,” Jarvis says. A robotic arm - much like the ones that help Tony in and out of his suit - climbs down from the ceiling. A needle jabs Tony in the arm and then the arm retracts back into the ceiling quickly.  
  
“What the hell?” Tony says, rubbing his arm.  
  
“My apologies, sir, I thought I would catch you when you wouldn’t whine about your flu jab.”  
  
There is a earth-shattering roar from inside the laboratory and Tony takes a step back.  
  
“Your timing is perfect as always, Jarvis. Do something useful and deploy the suit.”  
  
“Very well, sir.”  
  
As the suit is called to him using the bands he so rarely takes off now, he braces himself for the Hulk wanting out of the tiny room.  
  
The door - solid reinforced steel that makes a top-security bank vault look like a house of cards - is groaning under the weight of the Hulk slamming into it with full force. Tony alerts the other Avengers and awaits for the inevitable fight.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Bruce wakes up somewhere near the Canadian border. Not knowing where he is, his first thoughts are in hoping he has travelled far enough so Tony hasn't been able to follow him. Trying to shake the green out of his eyes, he sits up and commences a run-through of the usual itinerary. Check for clothes. Check the damage. Check if anyone is chasing him. Find a safe place to hide.  
  
He blinks slowly and finds he still has pants, although they have been shredded pretty thoroughly and won’t hold together for much longer. He’s sitting in the bottom of a pretty impressive crater, made mainly of mud and stones, which means he needs to get inside before someone finds him. Above him all he can see is the moody clouds of a dull, cold morning.  
  
“You’re awake. Good, that means we can get breakfast,” Tony says cheerfully, sitting in the crater about three feet away from Bruce and reading something from a tablet, like it’s the most normal thing in the world.  
  
Shaking his head wearily, Bruce asks the first thing he always does if he finds himself with company after a transformation. “What did I do?”  
  
“I have a new observation deck in my tower,” Tony says, grinning at Bruce like it’s hilarious.  
  
Bruce rubs his eyes. The headache isn’t letting up. “What about New York?”  
  
“Nothing terrible. The mayor would have been a lot more pissed had Hydra’s army not decided to invade Boston a few minutes after you escaped. Call it a lucky coincidence.”  
  
Bruce now rubs the palms of his hands in his eyes, looking like he doesn’t want to hear any more details. Tony climbs down into the crater and holds out his hand.  
  
“Breakfast?”  
  
  
  
Bruce is quiet for the entire journey back to New York, which isn’t abnormal after Hulking out, but Tony wants to know what triggered it and he can’t stand to see Bruce bottling up his feelings. The bastard always makes a point not to speak about his problems, like he’s spent so long feeling sorry for himself he now makes it a point never to complain. Tony tries to access the files Bruce had been working on the night before to find out without asking, but Jarvis informs him he has put encryptions on them that will take a while to break. It’s not worth hacking into files if Bruce is that eager to hide them away. Even Tony has to respect the man’s privacy sometimes.  
  
“We can’t keep doing what we’re doing.”  
  
Tony looks up from his French toast and bacon, having got so used to the silence he’s almost forgotten he’s sharing a meal with someone else.  
  
“I’m sorry?”  
  
“Our... sessions. We’ve got to stop them.”  
  
Tony looks amused, like he’s missed out on a joke somewhere.  
  
“And why is that, Doc?”  
  
Bruce’s eyes are set on his food. He looks tired; world-weary. He looks a lot more lost than Tony has ever seen him. He looks how Tony expected him to look when they first met. After reading his file, Tony expected to see a broken man, like how he always suspected he would look if he had hadn’t escaped that fucking cave on his own terms. Then they had actually met and Tony found him so much stronger than he figured, he forgot the image of a lost soul feeling sorry for himself.  
  
Until now.  
  
“My blood is poisonous. You know that.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Well so is my semen. I can’t... I can’t have sex with you again or else it could... it will kill you. Exposure reaching your bloodstream is around the same of wading through nuclear waste.”  
  
Tony leans back in his chair whilst Bruce seems to hunch over his food even more. He looks up at the other man for a moment, not looking sad but furious.  
  
“We can work around it.”  
  
“Why do you think I destroyed an entire floor, Tony? I’ve looked at it. We can’t. And I...” Bruce huffs out a laugh. “I was really fucking enjoying what we were doing.”  
  
Tony puts his hand on Bruce’s but doesn’t acknowledge he’s doing it; maintaining his outer demeanor but wanting to comfort his sort-of boyfriend all the same.  
  
“I take it that wasn’t a flu-jab Jarvis stuck in me, then?”  
  
“High dosage of radiation blockers to prevent absorption in the tissue, plus treatment for neutropenia. Something I was working on a while ago for Jarvis to administer in case someone was exposed to my blood. I suppose I should have put two and two together,” Bruce says bitterly.  
  
“Can we kiss?”  
  
Bruce sighs. “Possibly. I mean... yes. So long as we’re careful.”  
  
“Okay then. We’ll work from that.”  
  
“From what, Tony? We can’t do anything more. It’s too dangerous.”  
  
Tony puts up a hand. “We’ll work on it. If we can do what we do without your green side making an appearance, then we can figure out how to make sure I don’t die of radiation poisoning just because I want to fuck you so hard you’ll forget your name.”  
  
Bruce makes a small noise in the back of his throat and his eyes close as he takes a long, controlled breath.  
  
“And even if we can’t do anything other than kiss, fine. Fuck it. I’ll settle for that.”  
  
“No you won’t,” Bruce says sadly.  
  
Tony just squeezes his hand and doesn’t answer.  
  
  
  
Bruce thinks the best thing they should do is stay away from each other, even offering to move out before he does more damage than a hole in the building. Tony wants the exact opposite. For the first time, he takes Bruce to his room not for sex but just so they can sleep in the same bed. Bruce hesitates, standing in the middle of the plush room in nothing but pyjama bottoms, hugging his arms and not wanting to do anything that might hurt Tony.  
  
“Maybe I should run more tests; see if I’m emitting any radiation that might--”  
  
Tony just grabs Bruce in a long, gentle kiss.  
  
“I’ll take my chances,” he says softly. He takes Bruce’s hand and gets him to sit down on the bed. Then, with another quick kiss, he heads to the walk-in wardrobe to find a few toys.  
  
Bruce is tense - he can feel every muscle seizing from the strain he’s putting on them. He can’t see how they can keep going with whatever it is they have. Tony may think it’s a risk worth taking but if Bruce injured or killed him just from a selfish need to be with him, he couldn’t live with himself. He vowed to stay away from Betty because he had effectively ruined her life by association; he can’t do that all over again.  
  
Tony returns and sees the worry on Bruce’s face. He places the objects on the floor by the bed and stands over him.  
  
“Dr Banner, lie down.”  
  
His eyes glance up into Tony’s. “Tony, please don’t--”  
  
“That is an order, Doctor.”  
  
When Bruce still hesitates, Tony puts his hand on his lover’s bare chest and pushes him gently so he’s laying across the bed. Tony picks up the first object and straddles Bruce’s hips. He holds up the blindfold and awaits a small nod. Bruce closes his eyes and within seconds he is unable to see when he opens them again. He then feels a gentle hand pick up his left wrist and start to wrap soft, thick rope around it. Then the same is done with the right and they are pulled together until Bruce looks like he’s being forced to pray.  
  
“Tony--” he pauses. “Master. What are you going to do?”  
  
Tony smiles and leans close to Bruce’s left ear. “Absolutely nothing. But if we’re going to sleep in the same bed, I thought I’d put you in your proper place.”  
  
Tony then runs a hand down Bruce’s stomach, to the waistband of Bruce’s loose pyjama bottoms. He slides a finger under but Bruce raises his head and tries to push Tony off with his bound hands.  
  
“Don’t. Please.”  
  
“Safe word?” Tony asks carefully.  
  
“Gamma,” Bruce says quickly. He turns his face and even though he’s blindfolded, Tony can see he looks ashamed. “Please. Not until we can be sure it’s safe.”  
  
“Okay. Do you want me to stop this altogether?”  
  
Bruce shakes his head. “No, not this. Just... no touching below the waist until I know it won’t kill you. I’m not worth the risk.”  
  
“That’s debatable,” Tony informs him and kisses Bruce heavily, slowly, wanting to hear Bruce panting and see his body finally relax. He helps Bruce scoot up the bed until he can pull his arms up and Tony can tie his hands to the headboard. He continues to kiss him, wrapping his arms around Bruce’s helpless body, savouring every second. Bruce’s harsh breathing evens out and he falls back against the pillows with a heavy sigh.  
  
Tony asks for the lights to be turned off and then gathers the duvet from the foot of the bed to drape over the two of them. He pulls Bruce back into his arms, spooning him from behind, wrapping all of his limbs around him. There is a long silence and after a while Tony thinks Bruce has gone to sleep. In reality, he’s trying to say the words he knows his lover doesn’t want to hear.  
  
“If this hurt you, if it does anything to you, I’m leaving. Okay?”  
  
Tony doesn’t answer for a while, still holding Bruce tightly, trying to steady his nerves when he just wants to start screaming at Bruce everything he’s been meaning to say but never has.  
  
He changes tactic.  
  
“You think I’m going to let a little thing like gamma radiation stop me?” Tony mutters in Bruce’s ear. “I’m going to find new ways to make you scream in pleasure. I’m going to make you so satisfied you’ll forget how to use a microscope. I’m going to get you begging for my cock so much, the Hulk will wonder why he drops to his knees whenever he sees me.”  
  
Bruce groans softly, his breathing getting faster and harsher.  
  
“I’m going to invent a million toys to use on you. You won’t be able to sleep without your tight little ass plugged up or at least your hands tied. I’m going to keep you tied up until I want to use you in every way you’ve never imagined.”  
  
He kisses Bruce by the ear.  
  
“And if I have to physically stop you from coming, all the better. You’re going to be delirious within days, hours even. You think you’ve been sexually frustrated before, thinking you’re going to Hulk out if you so much as look at someone beautiful, then you haven’t seen anything yet.”  
  
Bruce moans as Tony kisses his neck roughly, licking and biting and proving his point perfectly.  
  
“God damn you...” he mutters.  
  
“Ah ah. God damn you, _Master_ ,” Tony grins. “As if you could possibly tell me I can’t get my way.”  
  
“You’re right, it was stupid of me,” Bruce laughs.  
  
He relaxes against Tony’s body, feeling the warmth contrast with the cool of the arc reactor settled between his shoulder blades. His hands are uncomfortable but it doesn’t bother him when Tony has him in his tight embrace.  
  
Tony whispers utter filth in his ear until the other man falls asleep, both certain they can find a solution to their problem.


End file.
